


In which Colette has an objection

by Overlord_Bethany



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Paris hijinks, Pre-Canon, Vignette, and I wrote it out of pure spite, preserved for posterity, this is the ficlet that started it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany





	In which Colette has an objection

Flames rose ever higher in the gathering dusk, casting highlights of copper and bronze across Colette’s skin. A slight flush deepened the mahogany of her cheeks, and her eyes sparked black fury. Her jaw clenched. When she spoke, she forced her words through bared teeth.

“Gilgamesh?”

The student at her side lifted one hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Yes?” He had the good sense to lean a little away from her.

“When I said that I wished you could manage to go a day without exploding or incinerating something…” Her left eye twitched. “Precisely what part of that sentence sounded like ‘ _light the entire Seine on fire_ ’?”


End file.
